The Grey Wolf Meets the Birds
by Cammy3131
Summary: This is a collab story  Kaito was just thieving, and as usual Heiji, Hakuba, and Conan were trying to catch him, but the Gem Kid was after is no ordinary Stone and suddenly all four of them find themselves in a Botanical garden... What will happen?R&R


**Misaki-chan**: "Sooo, Ever think about a Detective Conan/Case Closed crossover with Gosick?"

**Cammy3131**: "Well, I guess… that would make for quiet an interesting story though! A clash of Detectives! ;D"

**Misaki-chan**: "Then let's make it!" XD

**Cammy3131**: "NO OBJECTIONS HERE! Let's go SATO-SAN~!" XD

And so started the birth of this story between to DC/Gosick lovers~! ;)

Written and Originated by: Cammy3131 and Misaki-chan (a.k.a. Kaito of the Dawn)

* * *

><p>The cursed Gem; <em>the Kieru Gem. <em>It had finally come to the Tokyo museum on display and it was just about the right size to be a possible candidate for Pandora.

Kaito had sent in his notice just the other night and already had a performance planned with the help of Jii-chan. Kaito was luxuriously leaning back in his couch while watching Jirokichi-san and Nakamori-san telling all the news reporters that they would definitely catch Kid with the perfect plan.

"Yeah right," Kaito said out loud with a devilish smirk on his face, "Kaito Kid will never be caught."

Kaito chuckled a little and glanced out the window as he thought about his favorite critic possibly showing up. He grinned even wider at the challenge it brought to his mind and he quickly stood from where he sat. He swiftly walked to his Kaito Kid hideout and smiled at another thought.

_This will be interesting._

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming all the way out here," Inspector Nakamori said back to the famous Detective of the West.<p>

"It's no problem," Heiji smiled and knelt down to ruffle a certain shrunken Detectives head, "We were looking forward to capturing Kaito Kid, right K-k-Conan-kun?"

Shinichi glared back at Heiji though his un-needed spectacles.

"Well, good!" Inspector Nakamori said loudly, "Kid needs to be stopped at all costs and I'm counting on you two!" Inspector Nakamori laughed loudly at a certain thought that crossed his mind at the same moment, "To finally see Kid behind bars! HAHAHA! He'll regret the day he ever crossed paths with me!"

_Aren't we the ones that are going to catch him? _Shinichi thought as sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Nakamori-san!" Shinichi, Heiji, and Inspector Nakamori all turned to see the advisor Suzuki Jirokichi appear with the other great Detective of the East.

"I see you already found your own extra help, but Hakuba-san is far more experienced with Kid," he exclaimed.

The said detective stepped forward and greeted, "Conan-kun, nice to see you here."

His tone turned colder as he continued, "And I see you brought the hot-headed Osakan."

Heiji angrily shouted, "Shut up ya prick! Just ya wait, I'm gonna catch Kid before ya!"

Hakuba retorted, "I'd like to see you try."

"Sir, the time for Kid to come is in five minutes," an officer informed, interrupting the verbal battle between the two.

"OK EVERYBODY, IN YOUR PLACES!"

* * *

><p>Kid smirked as he ran away from the smoke-filled room, gem in hand. The heist had gone off without a hitch and he was just about to make his escape. He ran up the stairway that led to the roof, wanting to check whether or not this gem was Pandora. He opened the door and walked out into the cool, refreshing area.<p>

The night sky had very few clouds in the sky and was decorated with stars. Sadly, a cloud was blocking most of the moon, so he was about to tuck the gem away to examine later when a voice rang out, "Fancy meeting you here Kid."

The thief turned towards the voice and saw the three detectives standing behind him. He was hardly surprised and smirked, "Oh~? And how did you know I would be here?"

Hakuba began, "You seem to have the habit to check your gems in the moonlight."

Heiji continued, "So usin' what da prick said, we determined that ya'd come to a place where'd ya could see da moon."

Conan finished with a smirk, "This seem to be the best place, since this also was a good place to fly away on your glide hanger. It's the end of the line Kid. So just give yourself up."

He frowned in a puppy dog way, "Aww~, Tantei-kun, you should know I can never get caught."

A devilish smile lit up his face as he continued, "Well, I believe this is good-bye. Until next time~!"

He began to run as the detectives stood there shocked for a second before running after him. Conan cranked the knob on his shoe up before pressing the button on his belt and kicking the soccer ball that had appeared at Kid. The thief quickly dodged it, but in the process, the ball ended up hitting the gem and caused it to fly up into the air. All four reached towards it, trying to get it before their opponent could.

The gem suddenly began to glow a scarlet, surprising the three detectives and filling the magician with excitement. _Pandora!_ was all his mind could think as he extended his arm more toward the gem and grasping it. The three detectives, failing to grasp the gem, instead grasped Kid as the gem's light grew overwhelmingly.

"Hand it over!"

"No!"

"Damn thief!"

"Conan-kun!"

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't swear Tantei-kun."

"Bastard!"

"Hattori-kun, not in front of Conan-kun!"

"Nakamori-keibu says a lot worse than me ya prick!"

As they were arguing, the light soon engulfed them and blinded them. A sound of discomfort escaped their throats as it met their eyes before effectively shutting them a moment after, though they could still see the red glow.

* * *

><p>"What da hell was wit that light?" Hattori slowly lowered his arms from his face and looked around and gasped tripping backwards and accidentally running into Hakuba which irritated so much he shot a glare just before stabilizing himself again.<p>

"Where the hell is this?" Conan said rubbing his back as he was sitting on the floor.

"Where's Kid? I lost track of him in the light! Damnit!" Hakuba looked utterly upset with himself and flustered by the thieves disappearance.

"And the Gem is gone too," Conan added unhelpfully and stared around at all the glistening plants and the fogged windows with large patches of sunlight shining through.

"I have to find him!" Hakuba took off with a one track mind and Heiji trotted after him.

"Hey wait, ya stupid prick! Don't just run off wherever ya like! We don't even know where we are!" Heiji yelled trying to grab his shoulder to turn him around.

Conan was care freely catching up to the others as he looked around entranced by the garden and trying to figure out what happened at the same time. _Where were they? Where was Kid?_

Conan suddenly ran into Heiji's leg and bounced back with a confused look on his face, "Hattori, What's wrong?"

With no response Conan peeked around the two and saw a doll kneeling, clad in a somewhat gothic lolita dress and flowing blonde hair with open books forming a semi-circle in front of her.

Her cold, unmoving, serious eyes glanced up and sent shivers down all of their spines- surprising them that the doll was actually human.

She started to speak, "Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki-chan<strong>: "Bye~! Hope you enjoyed!" *HUGS/gives cookies*

**Cammy3131**: "Definitely another chapter coming ^_^ If you enjoyed stick with us and review! It's our first collab story so be nice!" *bows politely* "WE HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN!"


End file.
